wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ricky Bros.
This is an episode of The Random Ricky Random Show. Summary Ricky Meguiar and friends find themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom. Unsurprisingly, Peach gets kidnapped for the bazillionth time. But Mario and Luigi are at the grocery store to prepare for her birthday party. It's up to Ricky and crew to get Peach back from Bowser before Mario and Luigi return. Script Scene 1 Ricky and friends find themselves dressed as Mario characters in the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul Farmer: What the heck are we doing here? And why do I look so handsome? Mandy Alexander: Welp, we seem to be in some kind of fictional universe. Also, I look good as a princess. A Toad comes by and hands a letter to Ricky and Michael Suarez. Toad: Mario! Luigi! Bad news! The princess has been kidnapped! I guess by now we should be used to it, but still, you have to get her back. Also, where are the groceries? I need them for her cake! Michael: Wait, what? Ricky: Just go with it. Mandy: Obviously Toad thinks you're the real Mario brothers, and the ACTUAL ones are out grocery shopping. Paul: Yellow and purple looks good on me. Ricky: Wario has never been in a Mario platformer before. Paul: Well, I guess Super Paul Bros. is the first. Michael: Nice try. Super Michael Bros. sounds better. Ricky: NOPE AND NOPE. Super Ricky Bros. for the win! Mandy: Come on, guys. We need to go save the princess. Scene 2 Ricky: This must be the first level. Paul: (hits a Goomba and dies) Michael: The first Goomba always gets him. Mandy: It gets me too. Except probably because I find myself reading with one hand while playing video games with the other. Ricky: Nerd. (goes ahead and collects the next Fire Flower) Alright, now that's what I'm talking about. (throws a fireball at a Koopa Troopa and one at Paul, who just came out of a bubble after losing a life) Paul: You know what? I'm staying in this thing. Tell me when you get to the castle. (goes back into the bubble and falls asleep Scene 3 Ricky and co. are at Bowser's castle Bowser: MAAAAARIO! You look different. Ricky: What are you talking about? Bowser: Have you lost weight? Looking good, buddy. As for you, Luigi, you gained weight, didn't you? Michael: HEY! Mandy: (jumps over Bowser and hits the ax) Ricky: WAIT, NOT WHILE WE'RE STILL ON-- (falls into the lava) Mandy: Oops. The boys are floating in bubbles around Mandy Ricky: How dare you? Mandy: Welp, there's my stupid side for you. (pops their bubbles) Paul: (wakes up) What'd I miss? Ricky: Who cares? We need to take Peach back to her castle. Peach: Thank gosh, because I've been here for a week! Michael: Hang on a sec. A week? Peach: Wait, something's weird here. I don't remember cloning myself. Mandy: Uhhhh... Paul: You cloned yourself in your sleep! Ricky: Let's get outta here. Peach: Alright, finally. They head back to Peach's castle Scene 4 Mario and Luigi are heading back from the grocery store, at the same time that Ricky and co. are back with Peach. Mario: Who are you? And why do you guys look so handsome? Ricky: I'm Ricky. Michael: I'm Michael. Paul: I'm Tyler. (Michael slaps Paul) Mandy: And I'm Mandy. Princess Peach got kidnapped while you were gone, so we saved her from Bowser. Also, what kind of trip to the grocery store takes a week? Mario: We were waiting on a shipment of peaches. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Random Ricky Random Show